


Loud Mouth

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Flustered Fuse, M/M, Mirage is loud, Mirage rly throws him off his rhythm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, i love these two, like really loud, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: Mirage finally finds something he can best Fuse at.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Loud Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. I wish this was longer but I couldn’t rly come up with anything else to add?? Hope you guys enjoy though lol

Mirage is really trying to keep cool with Fuse on his team. He’s trying to hide the fact that he’s totally out of breath from running, making sure his shoes are tied to not trip and whatnot. Fuses stamina remarkably doesn’t waver at all despite them running nearly the whole length of the map. Mirage could cry from relief when Fuse announces they were gonna hunker down in a building to regroup. 

Their third was nowhere to be found, some rookie they didn’t even know the name of. They wandered off once the group landed and the two vets knew what that meant by mid-game. 

Mirage was hiding how hard he was breathing once they stopped, not wanting to look lame in front of Fuse.   
“You okay, kid?” Fuse leans over, watching Mirages chest heave.   
“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine!” Mirage stumbles, “perfectly a-okay!” he feigns a smile with a half hearted thumbs up.   
“Right...” Fuse goes back to looking at his map.

He glances over at Mirage again, who’s now coughing from holding his breath. “You sure you’re alright?”   
“I said I’m fine, okay?” Mirage sounds calm, verging on tense between coughs.   
“Dunno, Witt...sounds like someones gettin’ soft on me.” Fuses grin is challenging, posing a question Mirage doesn’t quite grasp yet.   
“I’m not soft!” Mirage says in between pants, “I’ve got the record for the longest win streak in the games!” Fuse shakes his head slowly, “nah, nah, that means nothin’. I’m talkin’ hand to hand.”  
“Oh...yeah?” Mirage is shifting on his feet, “I could totally take you.” he spits. 

“Take me?” He raises a brow, Mirage knows they’re teetering on the edge of something both of them want. Mirages voice drops low, letting his oh so expert powers of seduction take over. Now it’s his turn to be the one in charge.

“I can take anything you give me, Fitzroy.” Mirages words are dirty, he’s leaning back on a stack of boxes, flaunting his full size. He’s relaxed now, nerves melted away knowing what’s to come. 

“Oh is that right?” Fuse would never admit how flustered he got hearing that, it’s been a long while since anyone’s attempts to seduce him have actually made his chest (among other parts) feel funny. He can feel an odd blush creeping up his cheeks, he can’t remember the last time he’d felt anything like that.   
“It’s more than right.” Mirage nearly whispers with his husky voice. Fuse only needs a second to get back on his game; he smirks, “let’s see it then, mate.” 

Before he had a snarky come-back, Mirage is being delightfully man-handled and pushed back on the boxes he was just displaying himself on. Fuse is already yanking down Mirages obnoxious yellow pants; tossing the tricksters legs over his shoulders to expose his hole faster. He makes quick work of spit-slicking Mirages backside and sliding two fingers up his ass without much warning—though Mirage doesn’t mind. He lets out a startled but pleasant gasp when he feels the digits inside. Fuses thick fingers only exciting him more for whats to come. 

After adding third, Mirage is already mewling into his arms, pushing to meet the friction of Fuses hand as he finishes his prep. He wastes no time freeing his already throbbing cock from his too-tight jeans. He quickly lines up with Mirages hole, knowing how little time they had before they had to get moving. “You okay with me doing this raw?” Fuse asks. Mirage nods profusely “yes, please.” 

“‘Kay, mate.” He says, pushing in. Fuses breath hitches as he feels the wet heat of Mirages ass. The trickster below already struggling to stifle his moans. After what feels like forever, Fuse bottoms out and Mirage relaxes for a moment. “Move, please.”   
“‘Course, darlin’” Fuse starts rolling his hips, and notices something immediately. 

Mirage is loud. Like, really fucking loud. “Ay, Ay, quiet down!” Fuse claps a hand over Mirages mouth. He gives a muffled apology in response. Fuse hasn’t flushed like that in a long time, hearing such a raw, loud moan like that made him flash back to accidentally watching porn without turning the sound down. He continues, slowly this time. Mirages tongue is exploring the salty taste of Fuses fingers against his mouth while more moans spill from him. 

Fuse can’t say it’s not arousing him. Because it is. It _really _is. Witt sounds exactly like a porn star and Fuse can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or not. Fuse can feel how hard he’s blushing and fights to avert his eyes, embarrassed at how loud Mirage is but more into it than he could comprehend.__

__His pace is borderline relentless with how little time they have. This seemed like more of a challenge than it was to relieve tension and maybe Fuse liked that. ‘Adrenaline junkie’ being his middle name and all, being so rushed and dirty in the middle of a televised event was definitely something Fuse needed today._ _

__He’s stroking Mirages dick in time with his own thrusts, moans drowned out by the cacophony of noises Mirage is making. He’s certain Mirage wouldn’t last long like this...but he might not either. It’s anyone’s game at this point...if this was even a game at all. A particularly drawn out “oh fuck...” out of Mirage had Fuse on the knifes edge of orgasm, so he basically said ‘fuck it’ and ramped up his pace to really get the most out of what little time he had left. Mirage let out the most delightful whines every time Fuse hit his sweet spot. He continues like that for longer than he thought he could, both of them just barely hanging on._ _

__Fuse spills first, surprisingly. A hoarse grunt makes its way up from his chest, surprising himself and burying his cock deep inside Mirage as orgasm wracked his body.  
It’s only a few moments after Fuse when mirage’s turn comes. He’s leaning back, mouth open in a silent scream, clutching at Fuses shoulders surely leaving marks. His cock pumping out hot spurts of cum on his own chest. Fuse pistons his hips harder, slower, watching Mirages chest heave, eyes shut tight. He’s struggling to keep a steady pace, as sensitive as he is. Silence wears off quickly and Mirages loud, dragging moans return. He’s clawing at the wooden panels above, choking out some of the loudest, shameless noises Fuse had ever heard in his life. _ _

__As much as Fuse wants to savor the moment, maybe even get another round in, he knows they have to move quickly. He pulls out of Mirage who lets out a quiet squeak at the action. Fuse is getting his clothes back in order when he hears Mirage almost giggle behind him._ _

__“What’s so funny?”  
“Looks like I win.” Mirage says proudly with a shit-eating grin plastered on his perfect face.   
“You win, ay?” Fuse laughs, “Thanks to you, half the arena knows where we are!” He can’t help his own wild grin.   
“You liked it, Fitzroy.” Mirage says, laughing along with him, giving his ass a snack as he walks by. “They don’t call me the trickster for nothing.”   
Fuse has to give him credit, the kids got some curveballs he wasn’t ready for. Now if only he could fuck his way to a win today..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> twitter: @jestergutz


End file.
